Many vehicles today are equipped with receiver-type trailer hitches. Typically, these types of trailer hitches include a square hitch receiver, normally 1 and ¼ or 2 inches in internal height and width, attached to the undercarriage of the vehicle. A second slide tube, which acts as a shank, includes outer dimensions slightly smaller than the internal dimensions of the hitch receiver so that it may be slideable within the hitch receiver. Once inserted, the slide tube is connected to the hitch receiver by a fastener inserted through the two tubes to prevent relative movement therebetween.
The slide tube may include a standard ball-mount for engaging with the hitch of a trailer or other wheeled vehicle. Another popular use for receiver hitches is the use as a coupling device for installing equipment racks onto the vehicle. Bicycle carrier racks, ski carriers, storage boxes and other types of carriers have been designed to use the above-described hitch slide tube to engage within a receiver hitch tube. This provides a universal system that allows a vehicle user to be able to use various trailers and carriers with a single coupling system.
One particular problem with the use of these conventional hitch assemblies is the clearance between the internal dimensions of the hitch receiver and the external dimensions of the slide tube. These tubes by necessity must have sufficient clearance therebetween so that the slide tube is efficiently and easily telescopingly received within the hitch receiver. However, this clearance between the two tubes causes relative movement therebetween, which potentially results in a slide tube that rattles or chatters within the hitch receiver during use. This rattle or chatter is at best an annoyance and at worst can distract the driver or cause damage to the trailer or the carrier.